Tyme Essence
by Guardian Saturn
Summary: Trowa meets his true love in the city hotspot...will they stay together forever or will jealousy rip them apart?(I do not own any of the music used in this story,it's all copied courtesy of azlyrics.com)
1. First Sight Trowa POV

Tyme Essence  
  
Trowa POV  
The first time we went to that place of sin, that monstrosity of polygamy, that elegant temptation was seven months ago yesterday. It was my birthday so the guys decided to take me out, and I'm still not sure whether it was a blessing in heaven or a meeting hell.  
  
It was raining that night. I remember that quite well, the sound of water pouring on my umbrella as we jumped from the taxi and sprinted to the neon lighted entrance. The outside alone was intoxicating, the steady pulse of bass already drummed into the asphalt as many a strange dressed thrill seeker walked past us.  
  
"I hear this place has the best music, entertainment, and the greatest crowd." Duo said, clapped a hand on my shoulder.  
  
I must have smiled because he looked at Heero and took his hand. Quatre smiled at the two of them and leaned against his 'friend' that we had learned to call Arthur. I shook my head, when would my blonde-haired best friend understand? I knew he felt strongly for his new beau, it didn't bother me at all.  
  
After negotiating with the doorman (not the bouncer, but doorman) we slipped through the black tinted doors and into the sultry heat of the club that was Tyme Essence.  
  
Suddenly we were engulfed by the crowd mobbed the entryway. The music pounded, its beat matching that of my heart. Duo's hand found Heero's and they leaned to each other, lips touching for that second that felt like an eternity. A twinge of jealousy surged through me as I turned away and was greeted by the sight of Quatre and Arthur pressed together.  
  
I pushed through the mob, trying to get away from my love/ lust struck companions. I made it to the dance floor; people danced with and on top of each other, the addicting music enveloping my mind. A huge stage stood at the north wall, luminescent curtains preventing the curious eye's view. A long bar and tables lined either side, columns holding dancers on either edge of the stage. Cages hung from the rafters, painted dancers moving like fluid in the passing beams of light.  
  
There was a scent like no other to this place. It smelled like addiction, it smelled like a hovering need of physical contact, it smelled like the root of all things present in this place.lust.  
  
I spent the first thirty or so minutes there at the bar, watching as strangers and occasionally my friends would stop their dance to soothe their parched throats with something from the glass bottles behind the bar. I noticed after a while that I was the only one sitting, the rest engaged in the age old art that was dance.  
  
Then the music stopped, the spell broken. People dispersed to tables and sat, some not in tables but sat nonetheless. A man in a simple black suit walked to the center of the stage. His honey blonde hair shimmered in the stage lights, eyes searching the audience. I bit my lip as the others joined me, Heero leaning closer to me.  
  
"Here's the reason we brought you here, Tro. Duo, Quatre and I knew that you'd love it." He said, pointing as the curtains started to move.  
  
The stage was divided into three levels, the lowest was covered in what seemed to be silver silk and a black iron stool. The second level had only a straight steel pole in the center, and the third and highest layer had a single wooden seat held by two wires, making a swing.  
  
I pulled Duo and Heero to me and glared at them, I could feel my face turn bright red. They smiled.  
  
"Happy birthday." They said in unison.  
  
" A strip bar! You took me to a-!" was as far as I got before caught in my throat.  
  
A young woman who looked my age or younger started her catlike walk toward the platform. Her cinnamon hair was long to her lower back and extremely curly. Pale complected and long limbed, she looked like and innocent demon wearing that school uniform. Its green plaid skirt, white shirt and matching tie showed off her curves as strappy heels framed her ankles.  
  
I couldn't bear it. I didn't want her onstage. Guys hooted and catcalled but she played no mind. Her eyes, much like that of the man who introduced her, searched the audience as the music started and she reached for the microphone.not the buttons to her shirt.  
  
My eyes gazed over her, angry that an angel such as that was subjected to playing the part of a seductive demoness. I felt my heart ache as she put the microphone to her lips.  
Sarah: The first of many a new story...must keep typing  
  
'Sean' : What about "Time of Duty"? and the rest of that stuff?  
  
Sarah: I'm getting there. 


	2. First Sight Karissa POV

Tyme Essence: Chapter 2  
  
Karissa POV  
I stood in front of the mirror in my dressing room, putting on the last of my makeup. I looked like a deprived Catholic School girl in this costume, not that it wasn't appealing (and believe me, if I were a guy, I'd go for me) but I hated having to dress like this to gain most of my attention. Wasn't working in this god- forsaken hellhole that claimed to be the hottest club in town enough? Obviously not.  
  
Tonight was supposed to be different. I wasn't singing one of those tantalizingly seductive numbers to lure that thrill seeker to my rooms after my performance, but a fast and only semi-seductive song that would probably just get a guy into it without making his tongue hang out of his mouth like a limp noodle. I was going for a whole different perspective, preferably one that could get me a record deal with some sort of recording company.  
  
Tai knocked on the door and poked his head in, smiling wide at the image he picked up, "Looking good, my demoness.you'll be the talk of the city if I have my way."  
  
I must have blushed because he got that 'how cute' look on his face before blowing me a kiss and shutting the door. I shook my head and pulled my hair into a half ponytail, letting two curly red strands fall in my face as I tied a fluffy black scrunchie around it. I turned back to the mirror and checked the outcome of the entire hour or so of preparation. It seemed flawless. Or at least it would to the hundreds of people in our audience tonight.  
  
I stepped into the strappy stilettos and buckled them about my ankles, then turned a full circle to see the skirt flare up around my legs. An innocent little demon was what I looked like. A lone seductress from a brothel in Paris maybe, or perhaps a cancan dancer from Italy, it all seemed the same in my eyes.  
  
The stage call was in three minutes, just enough time for me to get to the stage behind Tai. Maybe tonight he'd let me go to bed alone and sleep until the twilight of tomorrow without another soul in my rooms. Maybe this performance will be seen by a famous talent scout and I'll be whisked away from this life of slummy shows and sluttish costumes just to draw the attention of the wandering eye.  
  
I stood behind the curtains as my employer and friend introduced me to the crowd of newcomers and old acquaintances, my hands toying with the now silent microphone. I eyed the back of my announcer's head, my gaze fixated on his blonde hair that glimmered in the stage light. The audience clapped as he finished his speech, him turning to me and whispering as the curtains rose.  
  
" Your spotlight, your stage, your reputation, my love, now do this right or you're mine."  
  
I looked away from his as he exited the stage, leaving me to the rising curtain and applause from the crowd. Was it frightening? No, it was just another notch in my belt, just another tick in the book under this category, just another night in the spotlight. At least it was, until I saw him.  
  
He sat at the bar surrounded by a group of guys. His brown hair was in one solid bag in front of his eyes as he looked at me with such utter shock. He appeared angry, then almost forlorn at the sight of me. That really isn't the reaction I usually give off. His emerald eyes sparkled in the light as I made contact with him, raising the awakened microphone to my lips and taking the first breath to utter the first note of my new start. 


	3. Her Song Trowa POV

Tyme Essence: Chapter 3  
  
Trowa POV  
  
My eyes gazed over her, angry that an angel such as that was subjected to playing the part of a seductive demoness. I felt my heart ache as she put the microphone to her lips.  
  
'Sometimes, I feel you're not listening  
  
Sometimes, I feel you don't understand'  
  
The music started slowly, building behind her as the gentle swing of her hips casually caught the audience's eye. The lowered house lights and stage lights made the glitter she wore glimmer in the shadows as the beat pulsed beneath her. Her cat-like walk eased her toward the rod iron stool on the lowest level of the stage, the song now at full volume as a sly smile played on her thin, painted lips.  
  
'But I think I've got the answer  
  
Already know what you're gonna say'  
  
Her eyes cast a soft gaze around the crowd, settling toward my direction. I smiled in spite of myself, looking down at the table top as the guys shook my shoulder in a kind of celebrative way. Perhaps this was a sign? Maybe this exquisite embodiment of evil had a plan of me. Or maybe it was my imagination playing with me when she really was looking at someone else.  
  
'Cause I'm just a little girl you see  
  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be'  
  
She sat on the stool, leaning over slightly, letting the skirt flare up and give everyone a flash of the forbidden territory. The crowd cheered, most of the men anyway, and she gave a sweet smile in thanks, rolling her tongue over her lips as the music soared high from the speakers above her. Though it made no true difference, as her voice carried over anything and everything, at least in my mind it did.  
  
"So.you liking this yet, Trowa?" Duo asked, nudging me with an elbow.  
  
I nodded, my eyes never leaving the woman on the stage. It was like a dance, a primal force compelling me to watch as this person sold herself to the night.  
  
'You say I'm just a little girl, just a little girl  
  
How can I compare?  
  
What do I know?  
  
What have I got to share?  
  
But there's nothing in this world, nothing in this world  
  
That could hold me down, can't you hear me?  
  
Don't you understand  
  
That I wanna be myself, wanna be the girl,  
  
Wanna be the one that you can rely on  
  
How I wish that you could see all there is of me  
  
How I long to hear that you take me  
  
For who I am'  
  
The second level was below her now, that body of hers swinging round the pole. Her skirt flared about her, making her seem to fly as the microphone was pulled away from her lips as the climax of the music swelled. Her eyes alone told the story of what she was, not a stripper, not a courtesan, not even a dancer. She was a singer through and through, and this song alone seemed to tell her story, that she wasn't just a little girl. She was held here by someone.  
  
'Cause I'm just a little girl you see  
  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be'  
  
I stared at her still, fighting the desire to climb the stage and hold her, to tell her that I understood. But I knew that was impossible, I am just a man to her, just another customer in the club. On my birthday I was subjected to these feelings, but I didn't mind. I enjoyed it. I wanted more.  
  
'Cause I'm just a little girl you see  
  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be'  
  
My hands gripped the table, shaking as she made her way toward the swing on the highest level. My eyes looked pat my hair (which tends to be an annoyance at times) and closed. I wanted her. I wanted to be near her.  
  
'Sometimes I feel you're not listening  
  
Sometimes I feel you don't understand'  
  
"I'll listen. I'll listen to anything you have to say, my demon." I found myself saying into the darkness, drawing glances and soft giggling from my friends.  
  
Heero leaned closer to me and shook his head, pointing in a she's-out-of- your-league kind of way. His Prussian eyes gazed back to his boyfriend as they shared a kiss then a joke between themselves, I have a feeling it was about me.  
  
'Cause I'm just a little girl you see  
  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be'  
  
She took a shallow push on the swing, moving her only a few inches as the microphone stood poised at her lips still, her voice reverberating against the walls. The quietness of her voice against the loudness of the fainting music made me smile, the confidence in her voice made my once aching heart feel more rejoiced, and I licked my lips in anticipation of the ending. My thoughts pressed against the sight of her, wanting to take possession of that perfect form and make it my own. It seemed never-ending in my wanting of her. Nothing could have torn me from that spot in that club, nothing could have made this birthday better by seeing the demonic angel in my midst. Her performance made me ache in ways that I hadn't in years. My breath caught in my chest as her eyes came toward me again, a glint in them shining toward me. Her hair fell in naughty ringlets about her pale face, making her seem tousled in perfect condition. It was ecstasy in every way and I could feel the collective orgasm of the crowd as she closed her eyes and the lights dimmed, the last lines of the song still on her lips.  
  
'Cause I'm just a little girl you see  
  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be'  
  
I knew what she meant to be. She didn't mean to be this puppet of this place. Her wild eyes and sultry soul made me more hungry for passion and life than anything I'd ever felt. I had to see her. I had to. 


	4. Decisions,Decisions Karissa POV

Tyme Essence: Chapter 4  
  
Karissa POV  
  
I smiled to myself as the last beats of the song faded away, leaving me in a stand-still pose. My eyes searched the now illuminated audience, Tai standing and making his way toward the stage. His eyes were fixated on me, as they always were after a show, shining in delight that everything had gone so well. I had to admit, that if things had gone as well as I thought they did, I might be able to get a record contract. Maybe Tai would take pity and allow me to sleep alone tonight. Wait, what am I saying? Tai would never let me sleep alone, regardless of however well I did. It is times like these when I just cannot stand the fact that I know these things.  
  
Tai stood beside me on the stage just as he had every other night since I had started there and beamed out at the people. He gripped my hand and gave a hearty laugh into the microphone, extending my hand out toward everyone. I mimicked his grin as he hooted and hollered alongside the audience. Most of the men stood and I narrowed my eyes trying to find that man I had seen earlier. He sat amongst his standing and clapping friends, a soft smile on his face.  
  
Tai pointed out to the crowd without saying a word. I knew what was to come and I nodded and he smiled again, releasing my arm and gave me a little push toward the stairs, which I took to and made my way down them as gracefully as I could.  
  
I looked about the throng of men that waited impatiently for me to choose, but I ignored them. I made my way over to the table at which the figure of my interest sat. His friends sat down and stifled giggles, nudging him with elbows and hands on his shoulders. I offered my hand to him and he blushed, starting to stammer, which made me all the more nervous. My heart raced inside my chest as my eyes locked on him. He stood and started to back away, but his friends would have none of that, they pushed him forward, his hand gripping mine and I nodded, pulling him around the table to me. I held his hand up as if in triumph and walked us back to the stage.  
  
Tai nodded and made a wide gesture with his hands toward us, obviously showing that I had chosen. I hugged onto the man in my grasp as the rest of the men in the building either hooted or booed at us and I could not at all help but smile. I always get a kick out of that, always either happy or jealous at the guy I choose. But hey, I choose who I think will suit me best, and this guy definitely sparked my interest.  
  
My companion for the evening shook his head and I shrugged, acting a trifle pouty. He looked down and blushed, then Tai waved a hand to see us off and I pulled the young man behind me off stage. The crowd yelled and bellowed for us and I smiled, looking up to the man in my midst.  
  
When we had made it to the rooms behind the stage I finally let go of his hand and leaned against one of the doors. He looked around nervously, then back to me and I could not help but giggle. His emerald eyes shone in the dimmed light, reflecting what seemed to be a mix of emotions, probably along the lines of confusion, anxiousness, and fear. Care to know how I know that? Because I was feeling the exact same thing.  
  
I opened the door into the lush bedroom, walking in and taking a place at the corner of the bed. He came in as well, shut the door and leaned against the wall, eyeing the surroundings. The bedroom was done in subtle black and white elegance, lots of simple pictures and a comforter of black Japanese symbols over a white backing. I had chosen it for serenity actually, but it seemed to just make men more hungry for everything that they knew would go on.  
  
He said nothing but I could tell he was surprised to be there. His eyes told the story of his emotions that matched pretty well to my own. I think we were both a little anxious of the night to come, and to be honest, being anxious only makes it seem better.  
  
I blinked and found him standing in front of me, arms crossed. I blushed and looked down at the ground, trying to avoid his gaze which now made me feel kind of bad for dragging him here. He sat beside me and looked around again, then let his gaze fall back on me.  
  
I blushed a bit and closed my eyes, enjoying what little free time I was being rewarded. This man, this mystery, was alluring and made me want him all the more. The easy silence between us alone made it known that we were alright with each other and I was so happy for that. There is nothing worse than being stuck in a room for the night with someone you just cannot stand, believe me, I know.  
  
He nodded and leaned back on his arms, seeming to relax a little. I closed my eyes for an instant then looked up at him, letting my eyes slide over his figure. And let me be perfectly honest, he had a great figure. Muscular, but not overly so, toned and handsome as all hell, but I digress from the story at hand here.  
  
I smiled. It was actually nice to see that perhaps manners still lived in some, no matter how few. I took his hand and shook it lightly, him just barely applying any pressure as if not to hurt me. Yes, another first, not many ever refrained from trying to hurt me, I suppose it was just figured that I enjoyed everything rough. Let me put this assumption to rest, I truly do not.  
  
He released my hand from the gentle embrace of our silent introduction of each other. His hand fell to the coverlet again and mine back to my lap. I smiled again, more subtly this time, letting only the corners of my mouth twitch in appreciation.  
  
I felt a slight wrench in my heart as his hand fell away; I think I enjoyed that more than I have anything in this business so far. He blushed again, only it was very slight this time. I bit my lip and took a breath, looking up at him before I reached over and pushed him over onto his back against the pillows. I would enjoy this. I knew I would. 


	5. A Night to Remember Trowa POV

A Night to Remember  
  
Trowa POV  
  
I looked up at the girl in my arms, my eyes locked on hers. She smiled to me and ran a hand along my throat; easing off the jacket I wore around my neck to expose the loose fitting shirt.  
  
"Um, maybe we ought to slow down a bit, hm?" I said slowly, putting my hands over hers and pushing her away.  
  
She cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. I smiled nervously and fought to sit up against her pushing me back down. Now, don't get me wrong, I wouldn't mind taking this advantage but it just didn't seem right, you know?  
  
"But I thought you wanted to relax a little." She said lowly, resting her head on my shoulder.  
  
I nodded and bit my lip as she tilted her head up, her breath sliding over my neck. Let me tell you something, no man can concentrate when a woman does that. And if they tell you any different, they're lying sons of bitches. But I digress.  
  
I shut my eyes as she shifter her weight and I could feel her sit up, straddling my legs. My eyes shot open as she ran her hands over the front of my shirt and I had to almost bite a hole in my lip to keep from shivering because of that.  
  
"Now, now, we can be smart about this, can't we?" she whispered, her hands working to undo the buttons of my shirt.  
  
I struggled to sit up, but her weight held me in place as incoherent words escaped my mouth. The nonsense coming from my mouth was lost in an instant as lips pressed against mine. I closed my eyes and let go, falling back into the pillows. Her hands wrapped around my shoulders, pulling herself closer.  
  
She moved away after a bit, leaving me completely aghast and breathless. I gazed up at her, my eyes searching to meet with hers. She kept her eyes downcast, away from mine. I finally regained control of the muscles in my arms and reached up, running my hand over her arms. She looked up at me, eyes filled with tears.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you alright?" I asked, sitting up to look at her,  
  
She shook her head and pulled away from me, standing up away from the bed at the wall, I sat up fully and leaned on my arm, my half open shirt falling in front of me. She turned to me, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"He's going to kill me." She said simply, sinking down to the floor, her arms wrapped around her knees.  
  
I stood and walked over to her, standing in front of the curled up figure against the wall. She looked up at me as I sat, and wrapped my arms around her thin frame.  
  
"Who's going to kill you?" I asked softly, letting her rest her head on my chest.  
  
"Tai is. For kissing you." She answered.  
  
A shudder raced through her body, shaking her from head to toe. I looked own at her and cocked my head to the side. She cried softly to herself, not taking any notice of me at all. I tried to keep my mind from wondering what she meant by him killing her for kissing me. Surely this girl has seen and kissed more men than I'd like to think about. I didn't want to think about that. She didn't seem the type to even be in this situation.  
  
"Why would he kill you for that?" I asked after a while, sitting up.  
  
She looked up at me with the saddest eyes I've ever seen. They seemed to want to just close and never see the world again, laced with tears. I blinked and gazed down at her, the crying, shaking, saddened figure that occupied my arms.  
  
"It's a sin here, to kiss someone. At least, to kiss on the mouth, anyway. It means that you've fallen in love with the person." She said lowly, straightening up.  
  
I blinked again, an expression of disbelief on my face. Well, that was the expression I felt anyway, I couldn't tell you what it really was. She sighed, sniffled and sat up, away from me. I cleared my throat and stood up, buttoning my shirt.  
  
"I don't want to get you in trouble." I said, running my hands through my hair.  
  
She stood and wiped her face, trying to get rid of the evidence of her tears. I smiled in her direction, her eyes meeting mine and a smile coming to her face.  
  
"I never caught your name." she smirked, crossing those ivory arms of hers.  
  
"Trowa. Trowa Barton." I answered, pulling on my coat.  
  
She opened her mouth to say something as a loud knock at the door came through the otherwise silent room. Her eyes widened and she leaned forward, grabbing me and pulling me onto the bed. I looked up at her as her hands skirted down the front of my shirt, finding the center of the line of buttons and ripped it open. I could feel my jaw drop as she pushed me against the pillows on the bed.  
  
"Work with me." She whispered, her hands skimming up and down my chest.  
  
I nodded and closed my eyes as the door opened and the same man that set up this little arrangement silently walked in. I sighed underneath her hands, my breath catching in my throat. I shuddered against her as I slowly opened my eyes, a smile on his face. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, a nod answering him from her. She leaned down and kissed my neck, a low moan echoing from my mouth.  
  
The man walked out, leaving us alone. She looked up at me and put a finger to her lips to keep me quiet. I nodded, my mouth too dry to have made any noise anyway. She leaned up and whispered into my ear.  
  
"He's on the other side of the door, making sure that the, well, that I make sure this is done right." She said quietly, resting back on her knees.  
  
I raised an eyebrow and looked up at her as she ran her hand along my collar bone.  
  
"So that means what?" I whispered.  
  
A smile eased its way onto her face and she kissed down my neck again, a soft moan escaping my lips. I took in a deep breath as I felt soft nips from her teeth on my collar bone.  
  
This was going to be interesting. 


End file.
